Invisible Friends
by DSCWin
Summary: During one night in a lowly Hotel room, Christina Winchester has a dream of every past encounters with Ghost and Poltergeist. We dive into her encounters some great and some not so great. Rated M just to be safe.
1. December 15, 1990

**This is all about my supernatural character and her encounters with the Unseen (aka ghosts and Poltergeists). Speaking of Supernatural I do not own their rights or characters, or story just certain characters that have no face or name. This includes some that would only have a minor role in this story. But Christina is my true character that I own the rights to. Please feel free to comment and enjoy this work as we dive into the memories of Christina Winchester (Walker in the story). Thank you!**

 **Moore, Oklahoma**

 **December 15, 1990**

The moon was slowly falling when I woke up hearing a strange giggle next to my bed. My hazel eyes woke up and I saw her. Her raven black hair and pale green nightgown stood there clear as day. Her dark eyes were sparkling when she watched me sleep. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes thinking it was maybe a distant cousin that came during the night and didn't want to wake me until now.

"Hello?" I squeaked sitting up and looking at her. At first she was surprised I was looking at her let alone talking to her. But after a few seconds she began to giggle and jumped on my bed. Her small body barely made my blanket move. "Who are you?" I asked my six year old curiosity asked.

"Bell." She answered her face spit in a huge toothy grin I compared to the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "What's your name?"

"Christina." I smiled back. I lifted my hand out and she grabbed it. Her skin was cold to my touch as we shook. "Are you cold? Do you want some blankets?" She shook her head sadly and smiled back at me. "Why are you in my room. When did you get in here?"

"A few minutes ago. I came in here since I could. You don't have a salt line blocking me." She smiled again as I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked my six year old curiosity was getting the better of me.

"You don't know what I am?" She asked her dark eyes lighting up. I slowly shook my head. She let out a loud giggle that I was sure my parents would be hearing. I placed a finger to my mouth. "Oh, don't worry, nobody can here me." She said proudly jumping on my bed and began to bounce higher and higher. "Only you apparently." I watched as she bounced on my bed making my bed bounce ever so slightly.

"You know you remind me of a girl that died a year ago." I said trying to think back to the newspaper I saw my mommy and daddy reading at breakfast that morning. "I saw a picture of someone looking like you."

"It was me." She said falling her her knees her long black hair taking an extra second to fall. "You see I'm a ghost." My eyes went wide as she spoke.

"A gh-ghost?" I asked and she nodded with another giggle. "Like _Casper_?" I asked. Bell shrugged and jumped to my bare floors running over towards my window and threw it open. I shivered as the December wind blew onto my long sleeved pajamas and I pulled my blankets closer around me.

"Do you want to play?" She asked pointing to the outside. I looked at my alarm clock and stared at it as if my eyes had already frozen from the cold. It was nearly four in the morning. I shook my head slowly.

"My daddy will be mad if I went to play outside this early." I said with a sad smile. Bells eyes flashed in the dim light scaring me for a moment. "Maybe later today we can play. It is Saturday and mommy and daddy will be heading into town for a couple of hours. Then we can play I promise."

"But I want to play now." She whined stomping her bare feet to the floor. Another blast of cold wind engulfed me causing my breath to crystallize.

"C-c-can you close the window please?" I looked and found my woolen hat my mommy had made me and threw it over my ears. It didn't seemed to work. Except for the opposite. "O-okay." I said with a large shiver. "I'll play with you." Bell's eyes brightened as she closed the window with a sharp snap. The sound made me jump and I could hear a break in my daddy's snores in the room next to mine. I froze not because of the cold. But because of the fear of waking up my daddy from his sleep. But his loud snores echoed through the walls and I relaxed. "Let me at least put on some warmer clothes." I said throwing my blankets off my legs and I carefully placed my covered feet on my floor.

"There's no time." She said her voice sounded like she was in a hurry. "We got to go now. I know the best place to be at this time. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of my room. My brain was still partially asleep for I saw my door opening soundlessly as we made our way towards the front door. I stopped for a second to slip on my large winter boots, and she was happy for that. I even grabbed my large blue winter coat and threw that over my pajamas.

"Alright let's go!" I quietly screamed planting a large smile on my face. I adjusted my woolen hat further down my face so that my eyes barely were above the brim when we stepped out of the early December morning. The sky was clear as we quietly closed the door behind us and I rushed out into the fresh snow that we must of gotten a little early on.

"Come on Christina!" Bell chimed running into the snow. I smiled as I saw that she wasn't leaving any footprints in the snow and she wasn't shivering like me. But I smiled as I walked nearly knee deep into the snow. I turned my head for a second to see if my parents had woken up, but their window was still dark out and I rushed after Bell making loud crunches in the snow.

~I.F~

My guess it was nearing six in the morning when I found myself in a new part of town. There was nobody around in the strange woods I didn't know where there. My stomach tightened uncomfortably when I knew that my mommy and daddy were going to be up soon and they will be discovering that I was not in my bed, let alone not in the house.

"Bell," I cried as I followed her deeper into the woods. "We need to go back. My mommy and daddy will be awfully mad at me if I'm not back before they wake up."

"You're lucky." Bell said with a sneer. "That your parents care about you all that much." Her sweet chiming voice turned colder as her hair seemed to blow in invisible wind. My breath screamed in my chest as it turned icy cold. "My parents let me drown here." She said and I saw a large frozen lake and she was standing a few feet away from the edge. "They didn't even try to save me." She said her voice growing colder.

"Maybe they did. The water in there can get pretty cold." I said not knowing from experience but I did hear people talk about it at the diner whenever mommy and daddy would take me with them.

"They didn't try hard enough, Christina." She hissed and turned to look at me. Her eyes were bright and angry and I felt myself scream. "Now nobody will come and save you." She moved her small hands up in the air and I felt my feet leave the ground. My eyes went wide as I let out a loud scream wishing that I had stayed in my bed and not left.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I was heading towards the lake that seemed to start to break on it's own. "Daddy! Help!"

The cold water surrounded me numbing my arms and legs as I felt myself being dragged under further into darkness and cold. I closed my eyes and held my breath until I felt something inside my chest begin to pound. I needed air. I knew that much. _Mommy, Daddy. I'm sorry._ I thought opening my eyes against the sting of the cold. A ghostly figure of a camping trailer came into view. I felt air bubbles rising above the surface as I saw Bell standing on top of the trailer and pointed to something that was hanging out of the window.

A white stick that as I got closer I saw it was bones. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but water soon rushed in. The darkness was creeping around me as I felt myself sink to the bottom. I was no longer cold. Before I could be engulfed in total darkness, however I saw Bell's eyes wide with fear as something wrapped around my waist. I didn't fight it. Instead I felt my eyes fall.

~I.F~

I woke up to a fire crackling outside of something. I shivered and tried to move but my bare skin was stuck to something plastic. My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was in a black car. A large woolen blanket draped over me. I saw smoke outside and I heard voices.

"Dean," a man's gruff voice reminded me of my daddy's and I froze in fear. "Get some more wood would you?"

"Yes sir," a boy I assumed was Dean had said and I heard crunching outside the door.

"Sammy!" The man's voice made me slowly sit up and I stared at him. He was tall and bulky, a lot bigger then my daddy. His hair was starting to turn white with ice as he stood there pulling on a large coat. A boy about my age and brown hair rushed over towards him and stood next to him.

"Yes dad." He said. I wrapped the blanket closer to my body as the man pointed in my direction.

"Check on her please. I want to make sure I got to her in time." The boy nodded and walked towards me. My eyes went wide as I tried to slide across the back seat but my bare bottom stopped me. The door opened up and I was greeted with Hazel eyes and a mop of untidy brown hair. He was wearing a coat three times the size as him but he looked warm.

"Hi there." he said with a smile. Then over his shoulder he screamed. "She's awake dad!" The man outside turned his attention to the car and walked up running his fingers through his hair. I pulled the blankets over my shivering body afraid of being hurt by this man but his brown eyes were calm and gentle.

"It's okay," he said his gruff voice calming. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." He smiled at me. I licked my lips and slowly let a smile spread across my face. "What's your name?"

"Christina." I said curling up in a ball in fear. The man's soft chuckle made me look up.

"It's going to be okay Christina. Once this is taken care of here, I'm going to take you home." His lips curled into a smile and I gave a small nod.

~I.F~

I let out a small sneeze as the man and the two boys sat in the car as we drove back into town. I looked outside in amazement as I saw how far I had gone just a few hours ago. "My daddy's going to be mad isn't he?" I asked softly staring down at my pajama covered knees.

"He might for a little while." The man said looking at me in the mirror. "But I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you're alive."

"Yeah." The older boy, Dean, said flipping around in the front seat. His dark blond hair was spiked in the middle and buzzed off the sides. His green eyes were bright and friendly. "If you want my dad could talk to your dad and everything will be just fine." My eyes lit up with a smile.

"Dean." The man said roughly. Dean shrugged and sat back down. "Now where's your house?" He asked stopping in front of a diner. I peered over the edge and pointed to my house that sat on the corner. Two to three police cars were parked out front their lights flashing. "See your parents were worried about you." The man said his voice trying to sound happy. My stomach rolled making me start to shake as I pulled my coat around my shoulders. It was still damp but the heater in the car let me tolerate it.

"My baby!" My mom screamed as the man stopped in front of my house. My mommy's face white as the morning snow and wearing daddy's old gray robe rushed towards me her arms wide open.

"Ma'am." The man said he was already at my door and helped me outside. "I saw your daughter being lead to a lake a few miles back and I saved her just in time."

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter, Mr..."

"Wells." The man said extending his hand out. "John Wells." My mommy shook John's hand and wrapped me in her arms. I buried my face in the warmth of the robe. I turned my face and saw Mr. Wells' face light up with a smile.

"Thank you, Mister." I said running up and wrapping my arms around his arm. I heard my mommy let out an 'aw' and I looked up to see the man's eyes filling up with tears.

"You're very welcome little one." He said with a smile. "Now go and be with your family." I nodded and rushed to my mommy who by now was standing next to my daddy. Both of them were happy to see me alive and well. I turned around and waved as John Wells and his two boys, Dean and Sammy drove away.

My daddy wasn't mad at me for a long time as I headed back inside to take a warm bath and to get into some warm clothes. But something nagged in the back of my mind. My parents or the police didn't believe me that it was some ghost girl named Bell that took me to the lake, but after a while I began to believe them as well. But as I was falling asleep a strange thought entered my mind. _It's not going to be my last time seeing a ghost is it? No, I don't think so._


	2. November 8, 1991

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural only Christina. Please comment and enjoy.**

 **Tulsa Oklahoma**

 **November 8 1991**

It hadn't been a year since my last run in with the young girl that nearly killed me that I came across another one of those unrest ghosts. We were at a funeral when it happened. I was in so much grief that I didn't notice the signs of the familiar cold feeling I felt with Bell.

"It's all your fault," my daddy's voice sunk through the bathroom doors as I huddled against the door trying to keep myself from crying loudly. "Kevin would be alive today if you weren't so weak."

"Jerry!" Mommy's voice was trying really hard not to sob but I could hear the sorrow in her voice. "It's not her fault. Kevin died trying to save her. He's was a hero."

I heard my daddy's feet stomping away and the soft knocking from my mommy's gentle hands. "Christina, sweetie can I come in?"

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" My body shook I thought it was because I was trying really hard not to burst into tears. But as I lifted my head up and let out a shaky breath, my breath was like it was in December with Bell. My eyes were wide with fear as I thought she was somehow back, but as I jumped to my feet, my black dress flowing behind me as if someone had turned on a fan in front of me. The lights began to flicker and the temperature dropped. I turned around and saw ice begin to cover the hinges of the bathroom door making my escape impossible being only seven.

"Christina," my body froze. I turned to look and in the midst of flickering lights I saw him. Kevin Walker stood in front of me, wearing the same jeans and white long sleeved shirt he wore six days ago. "Why are you sad?" My mouth quivered as I looked up at my cousin.

"You..." I shook my head and rushed towards him my seven year old arms wrapping around his waist. "You died because of me!" I cried as I felt my tears falling down my cheeks. His soft hands brushed against my cheek wiping away the small droplets of salt water.

"I promised to protect you," Kevin's voice was the same as I remembered. I looked up at him and his face darkened throwing me behind him. I felt my arm snap as I landed hard on the tile floor with my arm. I saw a silver form beginning to from where I once stood. When I pushed my tears away from my eyes the silver form was a woman with flowing gray hair and white eyes. "You stay away from her!" Kevin screamed as the woman took a step towards me.

"She's the one that can see us!" The woman shrieked digging her long nails into Kevin's shoulders. I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head as black blood seeped out of his wounds, but as I blinked the wounds healed over. "She must die! Her fate is sealed! She wasn't supposed to have lived!"

"Castiel told me, bitch!" My eyes went wide as I had never heard my cousin ever swear in his life. "That's why I saved her! From you!" The woman hissed and made a jump towards me but Kevin pushed me away with just a wave of his hand. I was fighting to my feet but the ground beneath me had turned to ice making it difficult to move, Kevin's scream made my body freeze. My head shot up and saw him vanish leaving only the woman standing there as her hair blew in the breeze that seemed to pick up even indoors. I closed my eyes wishing it was just a terrible nightmare.

"Mommy, daddy!" I cried as I felt someone grip my arm. The pain in my arm vanished. I opened my eyes to see a bright light that made the woman shriek. The temperature rose to a tolerable heat just like it was a year ago. My clothes were wet, I squinted against the light that's when I saw the form. A beautiful form with large silver white wings spread out like a bird before flight.

The form with the silver wings turned around and my face fell. The person was far more beautiful then I have ever seen with my seven year old hazel eyes. "Do you have anymore injuries?" The voice was like a symphony. I wanted to nod just to keep that form there. With them there I was safe. But I felt my head shake and the light vanished.


	3. January 5, 2000

**This is the last chapter. I know it's weird only have three chapters but it's just a semi short story. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural or the characters. I just own Christina and a few other characters. This is just the beginning of my next book, "Something Wicked" which is based off of the Shtrigna episode also titled "Something Wicked".**

 **Buffalo, New York**

 **January 5, 2000**

I had just woke up to hearing my cellphone ring nosily next to me. I reached over and plucked it from the nightstand that lay next to my bed and I didn't even register it was a text message until I had placed it to my ear. "Hello?" I grumbled and waited for a reply, but after the five seconds too long did I pull the phone away from my ear and pulled it down to see the new text message from my friend and fellow hunter, Gina Tuner.

" _Found a case down the street from me,_ " I blinked away some of the sleep that still clung to my eyes and I pulled my blankets off my body before I rolled out of the bed. There somethings I loved about living in Hotel rooms. It was a cheap apartment that you didn't have to clean it since there were trained housekeepers that makes my bed, gives me fresh towels and vacuums. It's nice to have those perks especially when the life of a hunter barely gives you enough energy to drive back every night just to make it to the bed.

My cellphone rang again and this time, being more awake, I didn't place the phone to my ear but instead opened up the new message. " _Did research on case, not quite poltergeist but damn close._ "

My insides twisted. It had nearly been ten years since my last encounter with a vengeful ghost and I was now on my own. Except for having my friend and fellow hunter Gina Turner to help me. She was in her twenties and was the closest thing to a sister then well, nobody. I didn't have any siblings. I was an only child. A child from a home I was never loved in. But I found a family. I was happy with Gina. She was sweet and very thoughtful of what was going through my head. She even had gotten me a job so that I could pay my hotel room every night.

I quickly replied a message to her saying, " _I'll be there in a few. Just got up!_ " I jumped towards my small bag of items of a few clothes I had to swipe so I wouldn't freeze and ran and got dressed. I didn't like the fact I grew up a criminal but sometimes I had to just to survive.

~I.F.~

Gina's tall 5'8" frame leaned against a chain linked fence when I pulled up with a stolen 1970 ford ranger and she jumped into the passenger seat tossing her duffel bag on the floor next to her feet. She wasn't all too upset that I was a thief but she knew I only did it to escape from cops, eat, clothed and keep gas in my stolen vehicles.

"When are you going to stop with this car jacking thing you do?" Gina asked tossing a gray eyed glare. Her deep chestnut hair tied in a braid. "I thought you still had your job. Why aren't you using your hard earned money for things like food, clothes and other important things?"

"Hotels' aren't exactly cheap." I said glancing at her phone with the address in a text form. "Besides, I don't steal everything. I buy most of my stuff. But when it comes to cars, that nobody is going to exactly miss I jump in and drive away."

"And you don't have a license because?"

"Hunting comes first." I said with a glint in my eyes. "Also, why haven't you asked me to come and live with you and your boyfriend yet? You embarrassed by me?"

"No," Gina remarked quite suddenly. "It's just that he's a cop and he'll know about your little shoplifting, car jacking and being a hunter."

"He doesn't know you're a hunter?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "That's gonna have to change Gina. You know as well that cops hate it when you keep secrets from them. I should now. Remember when we first met? They were questioning why I was that abandoned mine after hours, and you came in wanting the same thing and I wouldn't say anything?" Gina was nodding remembering a few months prier where I had to take down a small demon matter that had taken up shop in the mine. She remembered how annoyed the cops were when I wouldn't speak to them but whispered to her what was going on.

"Alright," Gina sighed grabbing a shotgun filled with rocksalt, but kept it lowered in case there were cops out. "I'll tell him once we get back. I promise." I smiled and we shook hands.

"Also, explain to him that I need a place to stay. That way I can stop my thieving lifestyle and become legit."

"Deal." She was smiling at me. Her dark lips glowed in the passing street lights. If I would have known it would be the last time she would ever smile I'd taken a picture of it and saved it.

~I.F.~

Things were running smoothly until Gina and I stepped into that abandoned house. The air, though cold felt colder as the air around us became harder to breath. "Oh, before we go, there's something you should know." Gina's eyes were glinting in the lamp light as we grabbed everything to purify the ghost.

"What?" I said stuffing my hoodie with salt, lighter fluid and placed the matches in my jean's pocket. "You're not pregnant are you?" I asked when it flashed my mind.

"No," Gina giggled moving a strand of hair with her left hand. I saw a glint of a diamond as it caught the light of the lamp. My mouth dropped. "He proposed on New Years. I tried to tell you then but you were already asleep and I knew how much you hated when you receive good news over the phone instead of in person."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Congrats!" I said throwing my arms around her neck. "Well, we'll have to celebrate with beers tonight. My treat!"

"You're sixteen!" She exclaimed and I glared at her through narrow eyes. "You know I couldn't legally drink either...being only 20 and all...but what the hell. Sounds good for me!"

I smiled at her and we walked into the house and unknowingly into a major trap.

~I.F.~

The skeletal remains of a woman in her late twenties that had killed herself when her husband had died three years ago sat in the open surrounded by all her most prized possessions. Gina and I shrugged our shoulders as she prepared to keep an eye on my back while I started to purify everything. When I poured the salt slowly over the body and all of the possessions I felt something tickle the back of my neck. I thought it was just my hair and continued to pour the salt until it looked good and salted.

When my nose was filled with the lighter fluid as I began to pour something soft touched my nose and I turned around to see Gina's eyes narrow and raised her shot gun level with my head. I instantly ducked a second before Gina pulled the trigger sending the spiritual form of the woman to vanish in mist. I didn't waist any more time as I stood up pulling the matches out of my pocket. As soon as it was in my hand something invisible pushed me in my chest sending me flying over the moth eaten couch and landed hard on the creaky floor.

"Christina!" Gina screamed as I felt myself falling through the rotten floor and landed hard on the cement in the basement. It was only a six foot drop on my back. It just knocked the wind out of me for several seconds. I blinked back the darkness before rolling painfully on my stomach and froze when I smelt the shot gun residue fill the area around me.

"Gina!" I screamed moving my arms so that I could push off on the ground to land only on my face after my arms couldn't handle another set of weight sending me into a scary form of darkness.

~I.F.~

I felt something splash against my face and woke up to find blood mixed with the lighter fluid that I had forgotten to close. The scene was making my stomach twist. "Gina?" I coughed as I saw her legs just laying limply next to my face. There wasn't a reply. "Gina! Get off of me!" I groaned trying to shake her off, but her weight still pressed against me. I finally managed to push Gina off of me and pushed myself to my feet. "Gina you really need to, no offense, lay off the junk food." I gently kicked at her designer boots but there wasn't a reply or a groan. "Gina?"

My heart dropped when I knelt down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck searching for a pulse, and when I felt none I felt my stomach twist. My eyes were filling with tears as I let a few tears fall down my cheeks as I knelt down and held her head. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were slightly parted. Blood covered the front of her once white tee shirt and denim jacket.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a scream of frustration. Gina was dead because I wasn't fast enough with the matches. I had fallen for something so stupid. Now her boyfriend was going to be alone. He was going to be heartbroken with what I had to do.

~I.F.~

My eyes were stinging as I climbed the stairs holding Gina's shotgun close to my chest as I made my way into the living room. The body and possessions were still there, still covered with salt and lighter fluid. The matches were in my hand being squished by my anger and grief. I heard several of the wooden matches snap in the processes. But I knew that it didn't matter for what I was planning on doing.

Relaxing my grip I took a few of the matches out and struck it against the sandpaper. Instant flames erupted on top and I dropped the lit match back inside the box. I heard a noise coming from behind me and I quickly dropped the burning box on the pile of bones. The shrill scream of the ghost filled the house along with the crackling of wood. I stood mesmerized by the dancing flames and the puffs of smokes that seemed to take on a form of there own.

 _Gina I'm so sorry_ I felt hot tears falling from my eyes as the groan of wood about to give out made me take a step towards the front door, careful as to not fall back down through the large hole I had fallen a while ago. Gina's still form was still there, still laying as still as ever. "I'm sorry." I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I turned and walked out of the house letting the hot flames devour everything in sight.

~I.F.~

I was sitting on my hotel room bed letting the soft glow of the television flash in my eyes. The mute was on but I knew what was on. It was the news, reporting about the fire I had just started. They had said they had found a body inside the house, but the body was already deceased when they pulled her out. My stomach twisted with guilt. I had lost my best friend and hunting sister all because I wasn't fast enough. All because I believe it would be a fast and easy salt n' burn case. But I was mistaken.

" _You know she doesn't blame you._ " The voice echoed in my empty room causing me to jump to my feet. The television was no longer showing the news but it was now snowing. The mixture of the white and black dots dancing on the screen made my stomach twist with fear. " _You did everything you can. She's happy you made it out safely._ "

"Who's there?" I stammered walking backwards until I felt my back make contact with the wall. A bright light filled my hotel room and I felt warm. Memories began to flood back when I was seven at my cousin's funeral when a form with large silver-white wings appeared to protect me. I closed my eyes and I sunk to the floor.

A gentle touch brushed against my cheek and my eyes shot open. Once again the same beautiful form from ten years ago, stood in front of me there face was making my eyes well up with tears as if they were ashamed to be looking at something so magnificent. " _Relax Christina,_ " the voice filled me with calm as they spoke. " _You are not to be blamed for Gina Turner's death. You are a strong hunter. Just like your family. Have you forgotten your true mission?_ " I shrugged. The form stretched out two fingers and touched them to my forehead. Heat flowed through my entire body. " _Remember you are needing to find your brothers and father. You are to help them save the world of it's impending doom. Gina's death is just a just a stepping stone towards your true path. Please remember, Christina. You're needing to follow the path you were destined to have._ "

I nodded and closed my eyes. The light that had once filled me with warmth and comfort vanished from my hotel room, leaving me in the dark.

 **Topeka Kansas**

 **April 6, 2006**

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ I opened a large hazel eye towards the sound of something buzzing across a wooden surface. I lifted my head and found myself laying on a fold away bed farthest from the door. My eyes slowly opened as I saw a someone slowly raise a hand and slammed it against the buzzing before sliding it towards them. I tried to lay my head down and go back to sleep when I heard a soft groan.

"Time to get up." The voice belonged to my oldest brother, Dean. His hair was firmly pressed against the top of his head instead of his usual front spike he'd work for hours just to get right. I groaned and slammed my pillow against my face wishing to fall back to sleep. _Why did he set an alarm?_

"What is it?" My older brother, Sam spoke now. His voice was coated with curiosity as he was sitting up making the bed spring snap and groan as he shifted his weight. I continued to lay perfectly still, trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Dad sent us Coordinates." Dean said I felt something land on my stomach and I peered at it from under my pillow. It was Dean's cellphone and I let out a long yawn before throwing my pillow off my face and sat up gripping the phone and flipping the screen. "Where does he want us to go, Miss I-know-every-coordinates-of-the-world?" I gave him a tired glare and stared at the the numbers that were on the screen.

"Give me a moment to wake up first." I said looking down at the two numbers. "89 W 43 N...Dad wants us to go to Fitchburg, Wisconsin." I yawned and tossed Dean's phone blindly towards his direction. He barely managed to catch the phone before standing up to go to the bathroom.

"Alright, get up and and lets move out. I want to get out of here soon." He commanded and I looked over at Sam who looked very annoyed. I let my throat rumble as I threw off my covers and walked over towards my backpack which lay next to Sam's duffel and I pulled out a clean shirt, and pants before walking back towards my bed and set them on the corner of the bed. After a few minutes Dean walked out of the bathroom looking more awake then Sam and I put together.

"I'm next." I hollered seeing Sam standing up. He looked over at Dean who stepped to the side just as Sam rolled across his bed and into the bathroom a few seconds before me. "Brothers." I mumbled and looked over at Dean who was smiling as he pulled a shirt from his duffel bag and threw it over his bare chest. _My life has gotten way to crazy for me,_ I thought walking back to my bed and grabbing my clothes. The bathroom door creaked open and my heart fell. The fan was blowing inside. My eyes narrowed. "Jerk." I muttered walking past him. I was hearing Dean and Sam laugh when I walked inside preparing for the worse but my eyes narrowed even more. "You're a Jerk!" I screamed shutting off the fan and turning on the light. The laughter deepened. _Well, Castiel I found my brothers and father. I'm on the right path right?_

 ** _Yes._**


End file.
